Travelers frequently use a carry-on garment carrier in order to arrive at their destination with wrinkle-free clothes, and to avoid the time consuming delays of checking and picking up checked luggage. The proliferation of passengers with carry-on luggage has led the airlines to provide closets for hanging garment carriers and closable overhead compartments suitable for storage of carry-on items. These storage spaces, however, are often inadequate to hold all the carry-on articles passengers are likely to have. Specifically, pasesngers who are among the last people to board may find all the closets and overhead compartments filled, leaving only the option of storing carry-on items under the seat in front of the passenger or checking the items with the flight attendants.
Previous attempts by others have not successfully addressed all of these problems. It does not appear that anyone has provided a carry-on luggage article that was configured like a garment carrier and could also be configured to store under an airline seat. Many attempts have been made to combine a garment carrier with other carrying cases, such as described in Shapiro U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,835 and Ekeson U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,038; and to provide a garment carrier that is convenient to carry, such as Tabor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,429 and Rosenblum U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,675; and various other combinations Komroff U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,266 and Foge U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,038.
It is an objective of the present invention therefore to address the problem of providing travelers with a garment carrier that can carry a suit or dresses and accessories which can also be carried on an aircraft and can be stored under an airplane seat when necessary. Further, the present invention is intended to achieve the objective of providing an article of luggage that contains specialized pockets to carry items likely to be needed in addition to the clothes in the garment carrier.